Anger and Release
by tutncleo
Summary: Tony is angry, and so is Gibbs. Warning, this contains very explicit slash. If you don't like it please don't read. It's pretty much a PWP.


**Anger and Release:**

"Gibbs!"

"God damn it, Gibbs!"

The screaming, very angry voice could be heard coming from the stairwell that led down to the morgue.

Sighing, Gibbs looked over at Ducky, and said, "Well, I've been expecting this." Ducky's only response was a raised eyebrow.

At that moment the door to the stairwell slammed open and Tony DiNozzo exploded out, still yelling for Gibbs. Red faced, he stormed into the morgue, so angry he was shaking. Seeing Gibbs he came to a screeching halt, and stood staring as he shook, too overcome by anger to form any words.

Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant stood by an autopsy table. His eyes, wide as saucers, were darting back and forth between Tony and Gibbs.

"Ducky, could you give us some time?" Gibbs asked, his voice low and devoid of expression, his body as tense as Tony's. "Take Palmer with you." Then, his eyes locked on Tony, "And Ducky, shut and lock the door behind you when you go."

Ducky looked thoughtfully at the two men, appeared to reach a conclusion, and then walked over to Palmer and gently took his elbow. "Come along my dear boy. I think it best if we go out and have some tea," he said, as he insistently steered the frightened and yet fascinated young man out of the morgue, pulling the door closed behind him.

Gibbs raked his eyes over Tony. The bruise under his right eye was an angry red and purple, and there was an only partially closed cut on his left cheek. He was still wearing the dirty skin tight, lace front maroon leather jeans and the ripped black mesh t-shirt from the undercover mission, and his hair spiked out at wild angles, evidence that he had run his hands repeatedly through it out of frustration and anger.

"Gibbs!" Tony hissed his name this time.

"Tony?" Gibbs answered, his tone deceptively calm and even.

"A three day forced leave?! And it's fucking Vance that tells me, after he debriefed me, alone? Fuck!" His voice getting louder and a little more out of control with each sentence.

"Tony" Gibbs warned.

"Fuck you Gibbs! It's not fair! I don't –"

But he didn't get any farther. Without warning he found himself slammed up against the wall, Gibbs' body pressed tightly against him, holding him in place. Gibbs' hands bit into Tony's biceps roughly, holding them tight to the wall, and his mouth clamped over Tony's, kissing him violently. The kiss stretched out- possessive, unrelenting- demanding submission. Gibbs' thigh pressed hard between Tony's legs, forcing them open. When Tony opened his mouth to protest, Gibbs seized the opportunity, pushing his tongue deep into Tony's mouth, cutting off whatever Tony was going to say.

Grinding his pelvis into Tony's, he thrust his tongue in and out of Tony's mouth, establishing a rhythm his hips imitated. Finally he felt Tony return his kiss. Teeth smashed into teeth as Tony answered the kiss with equal aggression.

That was what Gibbs had been waiting for. Sliding his hands down Tony's arms he encircled his wrists and then jerked the arms up, over Tony's head. Taking both wrists in one hand, he pressed them hard to the wall; his other hand reaching down and fisting Tony's hair. Pulling Tony's head back, Gibbs slid his mouth off Tony's bruised lips and repositioned it on Tony's neck, right below his jaw, biting and sucking in equal measure until Tony answered with moans. He laved at the tender spot he had created, tasting a combination of salt and essence of Tony, and then bit down again, tearing a groan from Tony as he shuddered at the combination of pain and pleasure. He then backed far enough away from Tony to allow him to spin Tony around and then pressed him back into the wall, Gibbs' hips and cock pressing hard against his ass, Tony's arms still trapped above his head.

"You were in there for a week. It'd take anyone three days to get their head on straight," Gibbs harshly whispered into his neck, just before his hand turned Tony's head to the side and he recaptured his lips in a hard, wet kiss. Then, forcing his hand between Tony and the wall, he worked his fingers through the openings in the mesh shirt and rubbed and pinched at Tony's already hardening nipples.

Tony's back arched, pressing his ass harder into Gibbs' crotch. He tried to lower his arms.

"Stand still, don't move, don't speak" Gibbs commanded.

Gibbs had by now shoved the t-shirt up and out of the way, and it sat bunched around Tony's arms. His hand was roaming over Tony's torso, touching every inch, as his mouth mapped out the planes of Tony's back.

Desire ripped through Tony, drowning out the anger and replacing it with need. Wanting desperately to touch Gibbs, he started to reach down.

"Don't" Gibbs warned, biting at Tony's shoulder to punctuate his order.

Tony moaned, letting his head fall back and raising his arms back up, fingers spreading wide against the cold, cement wall.

Gibbs looked up at him, watching Tony worry at his lower lip with his own teeth. When a needy whimper escaped Tony's lips, Gibbs removed the hand he had been squeezing into Tony's hip and slid it forward. Deft fingers efficiently unlaced the front of Tony's pants, and pulled the fly open. Then one hand wrapped itself around Tony's moist cock, while the other reached back up to rub at a tender nipple.

"I was scared, Tony," Gibbs choked out, as he began to move his hand up and down Tony's shaft, and he again attacked Tony's neck with his mouth.

Tony was beyond replying, wanting desperately for more and yet not wanting the present sensations to stop. His only replies to Gibbs were more moans and the demanding thrusts of his hips.

As Tony's thrusting became wilder, Gibbs couldn't wait any longer. Removing his hand from Tony's chest, he pulled a small foil packet from his pants pocket. Lifting it to his mouth, he ripped it open with his teeth. Then, while holding the packet with his teeth, he reached down and opened his own trousers, pushing them down and out of the way. Grabbing the packet, he squeezed, allowing the lubricant to splash out, coating his hand and fingers.

Without warning he slid a slick finger into Tony, teasing at the muscles and thrusting shallowly. Another finger quickly joined that one and the two danced and stretched inside Tony, occasionally grazing his sweet spot, making him groan and thrust back onto the teasing fingers.

"Now," Tony begged, flushed and sweating, head back and eyes closed – a picture of debauchery- as he whimpered and fucked himself on Gibbs' fingers.

That was it for Gibbs. He reached down, slicking the remaining lube over himself. He let go of Tony's swollen and leaking cock and grabbed his hips hard, then he pushed all the way into Tony in one steady thrust. Fully seated, he let a groan of pleasure escape and then he began to move. He made no attempt to be gentle. Gentle was for lazy weekends and the bedroom. He let go of Tony's hip with one hand and wrapped it around Tony's cock, squeezing hard enough at the base to prevent him from coming. Pulling out, he slammed back into Tony. He repeated this over and over again, as Tony moaned and pleaded for release.

Slowly Gibbs felt the anger he had kept hidden begin to fade - anger at Vance for sending Tony on the undercover mission, anger at Tony for taking risks and nearly being killed, anger at the club owner who was using his club as a front for running guns, anger at himself for almost being too late to save Tony when his cover was blown.

"Thank god you're okay," he whispered.

Gibbs released his stranglehold on Tony's cock, and began to stroke him. His thrusts gentled and he pressed kisses onto Tony's neck and shoulders as he circled his other arm around Tony's waist. Tony began to make the guttural, mewing sounds that always signaled his approaching climax. As Tony tightened around him, Gibbs let go of everything except the feel of being encased in Tony's tight heat. When Tony clenched around his cock and came, hot and wet all over his hand, he gave three more hard quick thrusts, and allowed Tony's muscles to milk his own release from him.

After catching his breath for just a second, Tony spun around to face Gibbs. Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands, he pulled it to him and gave him a deep, slow kiss. Then, reaching down, he pulled Gibbs' wet hand to his mouth and licked his own come off, alternating kisses with passes of his tongue. Now it was Gibbs who was shaking, as he watched. Tony looked up at Gibbs and smiled gently. Gibbs reached out a finger, and traced those smiling lips. Then he reached out and drew Tony to him, smiling as he felt Tony's arms encircling his waist, and allowed himself to relax for the first time in a week.


End file.
